Erreur et mensonge
by Lynnee
Summary: Harry à une jumelle, Chloé. Ils se font attaquer par Voldemort et Harry est abandonné, par ses parents, aux Dursley. Mais il reçoit une lettre de ses parents et sa vie doit changer. Changement de vie, d'identité, de sentiments...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde, me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire.

Celle-ci se passe dans le monde d'Harry Potter. Je ne vais pas vous ennuyer plus longtemps, je tiens juste à dire que je n'aurai surement pas de temps de poste régulier, enfin pour ceux que ça intéresse et qui liront m'a fiction.

**Titre:** Erreur et mensonge

**Auteur:** Lynnee

**Genre:** Comédie (un peu), drame, romance, Yaoi (HxH, donc homophobes, passez votre chemin merci, ce n'est pas la peine de lire si c'est pour critiquer)

**Pairing:** Harry/Draco, mais pas tout de suite ^^

**Disclamer:** Les personnages et le contexte (cad le monde magique et tout et tout) ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf quelques personnages que j'aurais inventés (je le préciserai quand ce sera le cas) et bien sûr l'histoire.

**Résumé:** Harry à une jumelle, Chloé. Ils se font attaquer par Voldemort et Harry est abandonné, par ses parents, aux Dursley. Mais il reçoit une lettre de ses parents et sa vie doit changer. Changement de vie, d'identité, de sentiments...

**Note:** J'espère sincèrement que cette fiction vous plaira et que vous serez nombreux à la lire. Cependant, je ne force personne hein..! :D Faites ce que vous voulez mais en tout cas, pour ceux qui liront, ENJOY!~~

**Prologue :**

Une terrible explosion éclata dans le salon de la famille Potter. Lily et James Potter étaient partis en soirée mondaine et avaient laissé leur deux enfants tout seuls a la maison, avec leurs elfes de maison. Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ou encore Voldemort, pour les intimes, en avait profité pour les attaquer, leur donnant ainsi un avertissement, ils le suivaient ou ils mouraient. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que les deux enfants n'étaient pas avec leurs parents. Il lança un sort pour détruire les murs et le plafond. Le plafond s'écroula sur le lit jumeau tandis que les murs tombèrent par-terre, créant ainsi un énorme nuage de fumée. Voldemort sourit, content de sa petite vengeance. Au moment de partir, un bruit le retint. En effet, un des bébés pleurait, sûrement a cause de la peur. Il s'approcha, se baissa à sa hauteur et l'examina pendant plusieurs minutes. Il tourna la tête et vit un petit corps a côté de l'autre bébé. Voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas, il décida de laisser tomber, quand il se releva pour partir, les pleurs du premier bébé retentirent de plus belle. Il partit de la maison, ayant fait ce qu'il avait a faire. Quelques minutes plus tard, les Potter arrivèrent paniqués chez eux, ayant entendu l'alarme se déclenchée. Ils coururent jusqu'à la chambre de leurs enfant et virent leur deux bébé en vie. Seul Harry était conscient et pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps.

- Regarde chérie, Harry a une marque sur son front, qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Je ne sais pas, sûrement une cicatrice. Je ne sais pas qui a fait ça, mais il le payera. N'est ce pas James ?

- Oui, bien sur. Nous devons prévenir Dumbledore.

- Je vais le faire, en attendant, regarde si Chloé n'a rien

- Très bien

Lily partit près de la cheminée, seule chose encore debout, se plaça dedans et lança de la poudre tout en citant une adresse. En attendant, James avait prit leur fille dans ses bras pour l'examiner. Il découvrit encore une marque sur la nuque de la petite. Celle-ci avait une forme de demi lune. Il commençait a paniquer un peu et se rendit, avec ses enfant, dans la cheminée et recréa les mêmes gestes que sa compagne. Il se retrouva tout de suite dans un grand bureau. Sa femme, ainsi qu'un autre homme, très âgé, se trouvaient déjà là. Il expliqua sa découverte aux personnes présentes dans la pièce et attendit leur réaction qui ne tardèrent pas à venir.

- Je crois que le moment est venu de tout vous dire pour la prophétie. Expliqua le vieil homme.

- Quelle prophétie ? Demandèrent les parents.

- Laissez moi vous expliquer.

Il leur expliqua pour Voldemort, le Sauveur de leur monde et surtout, l'abandon nécessaire de leur deuxième enfant, celui qui pourrait faire chuter le Sauveur ainsi que leur monde.

- Mais, je ne peux pas laisser un de mes enfants ! C'est cruel ! Hurla la jeune femme.

- Lily, nous n'avons pas le choix... Moi aussi ça me fait de la peine de vous l'annoncer. Je ne pensais même pas que cette prophétie se réaliserait, c'est pour cela que je ne vous ai rien dit avant.

- Mais... ! Je ne peux pas faire ça...

- Lily, il ne mourra pas, on aura qu'à le placer chez ta sœur, je suis sûre qu'ils s'occuperont bien de lui...

- Mais comment pouvez-vous être sûr que c'est Chloé le Sauveur, pourquoi ce ne serait pas Harry ?!

- Grâce à la cicatrice que leur a laissé Voldemort. Je suppose que comme celle de Chloé est sur sa nuque et qu'elle ressemble à une demi lune, comme dans la prophétie, cela doit être elle.

- Vous rigolez j'espère... Vous voulez que je laisse un de mes enfant pour une SUPOSITION ?!

- Chérie, comprend que pour moi non plus ce n'est pas facile, il ne manquera de rien chez sa tante, j'en suis sûr. Accepte, s'il te plait, c'est ça ou nous mourront tous, et pas seulement notre famille, je parle du monde.

- ….Très bien...

- De toute manière tu ne verras pas la différence, nous devrons nous consacrer à Chloé. Il aura la chance de vivre une vie normale et il viendra à Poudlard à ses 11 ans, n'est ce pas Dumbledore ?

- Bien sûr, il en va de soit...

Dumbledore emmena l'enfant chez sa tante, le déposa devant la porte, sonna et attendit que la porte s'ouvre pour partir. Les Potter ne l'avait pas accompagner, voulant commencer maintenant à se consacrer à leur fille, voulant qu'elle devienne plus forte, pour tous les sauver, et surtout, oublier leur deuxième enfant au plus vite pour ne pas souffrir.


	2. Chapter 2

Alors voilà le chapitre 1, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, je sais que ce genre d'histoire est assez courant mais je pense avoir rendu la mienne assez originale, et au pire, j'attend vos avis pour que je puisse l'améliorer. Je ne vais pas me répandre en parlotte inutile alors bonne lecture! :)

(Je voulais aussi dire que je fais ce que je peux pour les fautes, j'espère qu'il n'y en a pas trop, si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à me le dire :D)

Pensées= _italique_

**Chapitre 1:**

Dix ans plus tard, un petit garçon du nom de Harry fêtait ses 11 ans, enfin, « fêtait » n'est pas le bon mot puisque ses tuteurs ne le permettait pas. Il y a de cela dix ans, Dumbledore déposait le bébé devant la porte des Dursley, promettant aux Potter que tout ce passerait bien, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Harry, dès son plus jeune âge, était obliger d'obéir et de subir. _Aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire, j'ai 11 ans, mais je suppose que je ne vais pas pouvoir le fêtait, comme d'habitude, je commence a en avoir mare, de devoir tout le temps faire le comi, un jour je me vengerais... De eux, de mes parents, parce que tout ce qu'il se passe pour moi, tout est de leur faute... Je les détestes..._

Harry, à la place de devenir le gentil petit garçon naïf et souriant en étant élevé dans le bonheur avec ses parents, était devenu craintif, froid, distant, vil et associable, de par le fait qu'il se faisait battre a chaque réplique ou encore, et surtout, depuis la lettre de ses parents l'année passée, le jour de son anniversaire.

[Flash Back]

Aujourd'hui, c'était l'anniversaire de Harry, il venait d'avoir 10 ans, mais il n'avait pas le droit de le faire, ses tuteurs ne cessaient de lui dire qu'il était un monstre et qu'il ne le méritait pas. Il était déjà devenu ce garçon irrespectueux, distant et associable, et commençait a détester tout le monde. Il allait, comme d'habitude, chercher le courrier, après avoir préparer le déjeuner, et le ramena a son oncle. Mais cette fois la, quelque chose changea. Cette fois la, il avait reçu une lettre, et pas de n'importe qui, de ses parents. Il avait toujours cru qu'ils l'avaient abandonné parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas de lui. D'ailleurs, c'est ce que lui avaient dit ses tuteurs, il ne voulait pas les croire, espérant que ce soit faux. Alors cette fois la, au lieu de lui ramener le courrier tout de suite, il prit sa lettre, la coinça entre lui et l'élastique de son pantalon trois fois trop grand pour lui, et amena ensuite le courrier. Il retourna ensuite, le plus vite possible, dans ce qui lui sert de chambre, le placard sous l'escalier, et ouvrit sa lettre. Il la parcourra des yeux et son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il la relut encore et encore, espérant au fond de lui que tout ça ne soit qu'une blague, un mauvaise blague. Dans sa lettre, ses parents lui disaient qu'ils étaient désolé de l'avoir abandonné mais qu'ils n'avaient pas d'autres choix, qu'il pouvait les gêner si il restait et qu'ils souhaitaient que quand il viendrait a Poudlard, qu'il fasse en sorte que personne ne l'associe a eux. Les larmes coulèrent pendant de longues minutes. Il avait beau avoir lu et relut la lettre, toutes ses espérances partirent en fumée. Toutes ses années ou il avait pensé que au moins, ces parents pensaient a lui, toutes ces années ou il a tenu bon quand son oncle ou son cousin le tabassait juste parce qu'il existait et qu'il était un monstre pour pouvoir faire des choses que personne ne pouvait faire, comme par magie. D'ailleurs, en parlant de magie, il en avait découvert l'existence en écoutant une discussion de ses tuteurs par rapport a lui et le fait qu'il soit un monstre. Depuis ce jour, sa haine envers le monde avait augmentée, et il ne faisait désormais confiance a personne sauf lui.

[Fin Flash Back]

Ce matin, comme les autres, il se leva, s'habilla avec ce qu'il devait appeler vêtement, et sortit de sa « chambre » pour préparer le déjeuné. _J'en ai marre, put***... Ils peuvent pas le faire eux même ! J'aimerais bien les empoisonner mais ils n'ont rien pour... Ils ne servent a rien... Toujours a me dire, Harry fait ci, Harry fait ça, y'en a marre, je ne suis pas une boniche... Vivement que je me barre d'ici... Normalement, si j'ai bien compris, c'est a 11 ans qu'on entre dans l'école de sorcellerie, je viens d'avoir 11 ans, je devrais pas tarder... Heureusement que j'écoute aux portes, sinon j'aurais rien su... _Tout en continuant a pensé, il prépara le déjeuné, bacon et œufs, et déposa le tout dans les assiettes de sa « famille » et attendit qu'ils ai fini pour débarrasser, lui n'ayant pas le droit de manger en même temps qu'eux, même pas du tout. Il partit ensuite prendre le courrier, avec une certaine appréhension depuis le jour où il avait reçu la lettre de ses parents, et l'emmena a son oncle. Celui-ci tira une tête de 30 pieds en regardant le courrier. Son cousin s'approcha et cria très fort.

- Oh ! Harry a reçu une lettre !

- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi, qui voudrait lui envoyer une lettre ! Rigola son oncle

- Donnez la moi ! Elle est a moi ! Hurla Harry

Son oncle regarda la lettre et fit une grimace en voyant qu'elle venait de Poudlard. Harry, profitant de la concentration de son oncle et que les autres soient parti, il se rapprocha de son oncle et lui prit la lettre des mains. Il courut jusque dans sa chambre et essaya de s'enfermer, il réussit la lire avant que son oncle ne le rattrape.

- Oh toi mon garçon, tu vas payer pour ce que tu viens de faire...

- C'est pas comme si j'étais pas habitué, répliqua Harry, d'un ton moqueur

- Ne fais pas ton malin, viens la !

Il amena Harry dans une chambre d'ami inutilisée. Il le balança dans le fond de la pièce et enleva sa ceinture. Il commença a le frapper avec, lui laissant des marques rouges sur les bras et les jambes. Harry avait mal, même si il avait l'habitude, il avait quand même mal. Il se força a serrer les dents pour ne pas crier de douleur ou laisser des gémissements de douleur sortir, il commençait a saigner et d'autres blessures, plus vieilles se rouvrirent. Cette « petite » séance de torture dura encore 1 heure, puis Vernon, comme s'appeler son oncle, sortit de la chambre avec un grand sourire, fier de son acte et laissa Harry tout seul, souffrant de ses précédents coups. Il se releva et partit dans la chambre, s'allongeant dans sont lit et essaya de se calmer. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être en colère maintenant, surtout depuis qu'il sait qu'il va bientôt partir. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvre en repensant a la future fuite. Il allait enfin pouvoir partir de cet endroit. Il se rappela ensuite de la lettre de ses parents et son sourire partit. Une fois la bas, il ne pourra même pas dire qui sont ses parents, et cela l'attristait un peu. Sa colère revint quand il se disait qu'il était dorénavant seul, qu'il n'y avait personne a qui faire confiance.

Quelques jours plus tard, son oncle, un peu calmé, avait décidé d'amener sa famille, ainsi que Harry dans un endroit qui appartenait a sa famille, au bord de l'eau, dans un vieux phare abandonné. Harry avait remarqué que quelqu'un avait essayé de venir le chercher pour qu'il se rende a la plus grande école de sorcellerie, mais son oncle avait toujours nier et empêcher qui que ce soit de l'emmener. D'un point de vu extérieur, on aurait pu croire que c'est parce qu'il tenait a lui, mais en fait c'est juste parce que si il partait, il n'y aurait plus personne pour faire les tâches ménagères ou autre. Son oncle avait donc décider de les amener loin, pour ne pas qu'on le retrouve. Ses tentatives furent vaines puisque dans la nuit, alors que Harry était dans ses pensées, en essayant de trouver quelque chose pour se venger de ses parents une fois arrivé la bas, il entendit des coups a la porte, comme si quelqu'un essayer de la défoncer a coup de poings et de pieds. Il se releva, prudent, et partit se cacher dans un coin reculé de la pièce. Un géant apparut, derrière la porte défoncée, et fixa son cousin.

- Oh Harry ! Comme tu as changé ! La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu n'étais qu'un petit bébé mais je ne pensais pas que tu deviendrais aussi... Imposant...

- Je.. Je ne suis pas Harry, monsieur... Déclara Dudley, le cousin de Harry

- Mais bien sûr tu n'est pas Harry, c'est ce que je me disais aussi, mais alors où est il ? Demanda le géant, nommé Hagrid

- C'est moi Harry, qu'est ce que vous me voulez... ?

- Eh bien, cela fait plusieurs jours que j'essaye de venir te chercher mais a chaque fois ton oncle m'en empêche...

- C'était vous ? Demanda Harry, plus pour lui que pour l'homme devant lui.

- En effet, et je suis la pour t'emmener a Poudlard, tu as du en entendre parler

- Mouais, juste parce que j'écoute aux portes... Ils ne me l'auraient pas dit sinon

- Je vois, tu viens ? La rentrée est pour bientôt et il faut encore qu'on aille prendre tes affaires d'école

- J'arrive, annonça Harry, bien décidé a le suivre.

- Vous ne l'emmènerez nul part ! Il reste avec nous ! Cria Vernon, tenant son fusil dans les mains.

- Et sinon qu-

- Vous n'avez rien a me dire ! Je fais ce que je veux ! Coupa Harry, furieux

- Nous sommes tes tuteurs ! Tu as l'obligation de rester ! Cria sa tante, qui, pour la première fois de la journée, prit la parole

- Pour que vous me tabassiez encore parce que je respire en votre présence ?! Vous êtes encore pire que mes géniteurs ! Allons y ! Dit il en se tournant vers Hagrid.

Il partit donc avec le géant, sous les cris hystériques de son oncle. Il arriva dans une rue de Londres, et entra dans un pub.

- J'ai une question. Demanda Harry

- De quoi ?

- Comment vais-je faire pour cacher a tout le monde la bas que je fais parti de la famille Potter, a ce que je sache, c'est mon nom de famille, et les Potter ne dois pas courir les rues je pense.

- En effet, Dumbledore a dit que tu pourrais prendre le nom de ton oncle, mais je suppose que tu ne voudras pas

- Vous supposez bien, je refuse d'être associer a ses êtres dépourvu de cerveau et sans magie... Je préfère m'inventer un nom... Est ce possible ? Demanda Harry

- Eh bien... Je pense... Que veux tu, je te dirais si tu peux ou pas... Mais, ça ne te dérange pas de ne pas pouvoir être avec ta famille ?

- Quelle famille ? Je n'en ai pas, a partir de maintenant, je me fais une nouvelle vie, mon oncle m'a ouvert les yeux, pour une fois qu'il sert a quelque chose...

- Très bien, choisi ta nouvelle identité

- Eh bien... Pourquoi pas … Luka Preters...

- Je suis d'accord, va pour Luka Preters. Bon, maintenant suis moi, on va acheter tes affaires et ensuite tu prendra le train pour Poudlard

- D'accord...

Ils avancèrent dans le pub jusqu'à arriver devant un mur derrière le pub. Hagrid s'arrêta devant et toucha quelques pierre sur le mur avec son parapluie et le mur s'écarta. Cela faisait déjà deux ans qu'il connaissait l'existence de la magie, donc plus rien ne l'étonnait. Il avança devant l'homme qui lui annonça qu'ils se trouvaient a présent sur le chemin de traverse. C'est une grande rue, très peuplée et où se trouve plusieurs magasins de magie. Harry s'arrêta brusquement en se cognant a Hagrid. Luka pesta contre le géant et regarda ce qu'il se passait. Il ouvrit grand ses yeux quand il entendit des gens derrière lui qui murmurer qu'il y avait James, Lily et Chloé Potter, Chloé étant la Survivante. Luka fulmina en découvrant que ses parents se fichaient bien que leur fils ai pu se faire tabassé ou non chez son oncle ou que celui ci était tellement en colère que la menace de Voldemort pourrait être une partie de plaisir comparé a ce qu'il voulait leur faire... Non, eux, ils se pavanaient dans les rues du Londres sorcier sans se soucier le moins du monde de leur deuxième enfant.

- Je les détestes... Un jour ils payeront, tous, surtout la soit disant Survivante... Ils souffriront tous...murmura Luka

- Hagrid entendit ce qu'avait dis Luka et ressentit de la compassion pour le petit de 11 ans qui, selon lui, avait trop mûri pour son âge.

- Aller, viens Ha- euh..Luka, continuons les achats.

- Ouais...

Ils allèrent acheter les fournitures scolaires, c'est a dire les livres, les chaudrons, la baguette et autres. Une fois cela fini, ils se rendirent a la gare, pour prendre le Pourdlard express.

- Ecoute, je ne peux pas t'accompagner, je dois rentrer avant vous pour vous accueillir, donc prend ce billet, surtout ne le perd pas, et ensuite tu arrivera la bas, ok ? Expliqua Hagrid

- Oui, je ne suis pas bête... Ronchonna Luka

Hagrid lui donna le billet et partit ensuite, sans que Luka ne s'en aperçoive. Il regarda le billet pour savoir quel train prendre. Sur le billet était écrit « voie 9 3/4 ». _Mais, ça n'existe pas comme voie ça, il me prend pour un con ou quoi ?! Put*** comment je vais trouver ce put*** de train.._

- Aller les enfants ! Dépêchez vous ou on va louper le train pour Poudlard ! Aller aller ! On se dépêche ! Crier une grosse femme rousse.

_Je ferais bien d'aller les voir, ils me diront peut être comment y aller... _Luka se dirigea vers le groupe et les regarda faire. Au bout d'un moment, voyant que personne ne l'avez encore vu, il décida de faire remarquer sa présence par un raclement de gorge qui se voulait impatient. La grosse femme se retourna vers lui, manifestement surprise et attendis qu'il lui dise ce qu'il voulait. Il lui expliqua qu'il venait d'une famille de moldu et que c'était sa première année a Poudlard et qu'il ne savait pas comment faire pour y aller. C'est avec un grand sourire qu'elle lui raconta sa vie et celle de ses enfants sur leur rentrée a Poudlard. _Mais on s'en fiche put***, dis moi juste comment faire pour prendre le train... Elle parle pour rien, ça m'énèrve... On dirais que je suis méchant comme ça a la critiquer dans mon esprit alors qu'elle ne m'a rien fais mais c'est juste que je suis impatient.. Je n'aime pas attendre pour rien.. _C'est sur cette pensée, que enfin, la femme lui expliqua comment faire pour y aller. Il suivit ses explications et fonça sur un des murs pilier de la gare, il se retrouva tout de suite devant un énorme train. Au dessus de lui était écrit, sur une pancarte d'or, « voie 9 3/4 ». Il sourit un peu et s'avança dans le train, ses bagages se dirigeant d'eux même dans la soute. En rentrant dans le train, il chercha un compartiment vide pour lui seul, ne voulant pas se familiariser avec eux. Il se méfiait, sachant qu'ils pouvaient tous utiliser la magie dans ce train et que, eux, comparer a lui, avaient pu l'apprendre un peu avant d'aller a l'école. Il en trouva un vers le milieu et s'y installa, espérant que personne ne viendrait. Environ dix minutes plus tard, six personnes arrivèrent vers lui, il se méfia et enleva toute trace de sentiments ou autre de son visage, se fermant totalement au monde, comme il avait l'habitude de faire chez son oncle. Il était devenu un maître en la matière. L'une des personnes du groupe, un petit blond aux yeux gris, ouvrit la porte du compartiment. Il semblait en colère, ou alors il faisait comme lui pour cacher ses émotions, il ne savait pas mais réfléchissait intensément dessus. Le petit garçon lui parla enfin, mais il ne perçut pas ses paroles, seule sa bouche bougeait, mais lui n'entendait rien, trop concentré a les dévisager tous un par un.

- Tu m'écoutes ?! Je te parles ! Cria le petit blond

- Quoi ?! Répondit enfin Luka. Tu me parlais ? J'ai pas entendu, vas y, répète...

- Non mais tu te moque de moi ?! Tu ose me manquer de respect ?! Sale sang de bourbe !

- Sale quoi ? C'est quoi comme insulte ça... Non mais franchement, je suis sur que tu peux faire mieux, répondit Luka, sur de lui et moqueur. _Il croit qu'il me fais peur ? Il se fout de moi ? Personne ne me parle comme ça, même si il peut me tuer d'un sort, je ne me soumettrais jamais... Non mais puis quoi encore ?..._

- Toi... Menaça le blond. Je suis Draco Malfoy ! Tu me dois le respect !

- Non. Je ne te dois rien, je ne te connais pas, et puis qu'est ce que ça fait que tu t'appelles Draco Malfoy, moi je m'appelle bien Luka Peters, j'en fais pas toute une histoire... Pfff... Vous êtes venus pour quoi ?

- De quoi ? Demanda Draco

- Bah si vous êtes venu c'est pas pour me faire la morale j'imagine, alors c'est pour quoi ? Vu que vous êtes six, ensemble et pas encore assis alors que le train ne va pas tarder a démarrer, j'en déduis que vous voulez que je vous laisse mon compartiment et que je m'en trouve un autre que je devrais obligatoirement partager avec des gens sans importance que je ne veux pas côtoyer et que c'est pour ça que je me suis mis seul dans un compartiment ?

- Wouah... Souffla un garçon noir qui se trouvait juste derrière Draco. Comme tu fais ? Je veux dire, pour parler autant sans être essouffler ?

_- Il est con ou il le fait exprès ? _Ma réponse est non. Je ne vous le laisserez pas.

- Tu n'as pas le choix en fait. Répondit Draco.

- Vous avez cas venir, de toute manière je ne pourrais rien faire contre ça, vous êtes six, venant de familles de sorcier, tandis que moi, je suis tout seul, et je ne connaissait rien de la magie jusque ya deux ans, donc... Mais même si vous venez, je ne bougerais pas.

- Bon raisonnement, tu réfléchirais presque comme un serpentard... Félicita un autre garçon.

Luka ne répondit pas et se retourna contre la vitre, les ignorant, comme s'ils n'étaient pas la. Le train commençait a démarrer, laissant les enfants pester contre Luka qui ne voulait pas bouger. Ils s'installèrent dans le compartiment, menaçant Luka avec des regards noirs. Quelques heures après, ils arrivèrent enfin devant un grand portail. Quelques minutes avant, ils avaient du revêtir leur uniforme. Ils descendirent du train et Hagrid les accueillit, guidant les premières années vers la grande salle, pour la répartition des élèves dans les différentes maisons. Une fois arrivés dans la grande salle, ils se mirent tous en un espèce de gros tas d'enfants, se poussant les uns les autres pour essayer de se placer devant. Une vieille femme se plaça devant eux et leur expliqua qu'ils allaient commencer la répartition dans les différentes maisons. La liste des élèves défilaient, envoyant quelques fois des élèves a Griffondor, Poursouffle, Serpentard ou encore Serdaigle. Tous les élèves stressaient, souhaitant aller dans la même maison que la « survivante ». Ce fut bientôt le tour des élèves ayant leur nom commençant par la lettre P.

- Chloé Potter !

La petite fille, tout juste âgée de 11 ans, s'avança vers le professeur de métamorphose. Elle s'assit sur le tabouret et laissa la vieille femme lui poser l'étrange chapeau sur la tête. Le « choixpeau », comme se nommer le chapeau magique, rumina quelques minutes, semblant réfléchir sur le choix a faire, puis quelques minutes plus tard, il cria le nom de la maison tant attendue de la survivante.

- Griffondor !

La table des rouges et or hurla de joie, content d'avoir la survivante dans leur maison. Tous l'accueillirent avec joie. Elle s'assit a côté d'un garçon roux, qui ne semblait pas très intelligent. Pendant ce temps, les autres maisons, elles, n'approuvaient pas leur petite fête improvisée. Les Serdaigles et les Poursouffles, eux, c'était par jalousie, tandis que les Serpentards, eux, c'était surtout par dégoût, ne supportant pas la fille-qui-a-surécue, surtout un. Luka fulminait. Rien que le fait de la voir rire avec ses « amis », et ses « parents » qui se foutaient royalement de lui... Il n'en revenait pas. Ils les détestait, énormément. Son tour arriva ensuite, surprenant tout le monde.

- Luka Preters !

Le jeune Harry avança, la tête haute, défiant qui que ce soit de faire une remarque. Il s'assit sur le tabouret, avec grâce, mais sans trop le toucher, ne voulant pas le toucher après sa « sœur ».

- Oh, mais que vois-je ! Un Potter... Marmonna le choixpeau.

- Je ne suis PAS un Potter, je suis Luka Peters, ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, encore moins si c'est pour m'insulter.

- Une insulte ? Ne devrais-tu pas être flatté d'être dans la famille Potter ? Demanda le choixpeau, étonné.

- Je ne suis pas dans leur famille ! Hurla intérieurement Luka.

- Je vois, tu les as donc renié, je te comprend un peu, après ce qu'ils t'ont fait. Bref, tu as de l'ambition, je le sens, ainsi qu'une très grande puissance. Tu es malin... Je te conseillerai Serpentard, mais toi, que souhaiterais-tu ?

- Comme si j'avais le choix...

- Tu as le choix, tout le monde a le choix

- Non, je ne l'ai pas, pas moi en tout cas. Dit Luka d'un ton mélancolique. Mais si vous voulez vraiment le savoir, Serpentard me convient parfaitement.

- Très bien alors dans ce cas... SERPENTARD !

Luka se releva après la décision et s'avança vers sa table. Tous les élèves le regardaient suspicieusement, ne trouvant pas du tout qu'il ressemblait à un serpentard. Il s'assit sur une des extrémités du banc, éloigné des autres. Le reste des élèves défilaient les uns après les autres. Le repas commençait enfin, après que la répartition se finisse, bien évidemment.


End file.
